Heaven
by Lyra the BadWolf
Summary: “Jack? You’re going to sing?” Gwen was confused.“Gwen, it’s a karaoke bar. What did you think I was going to do?”Karaoke night had been a bad idea.But Jack's voice was heaven,and Ianto knew he meant every word he sang.Fluffy Jack/Ianto and Gwen bashing.


_**A/N: **I'm in such a songfic mood. I blame _BeckyAnnH_, damn her talent. Anyway, I found this on my computer today, it was half finished and kind of random. Now it's only kind of random. I was playing _Heaven _by _John Barrowman_ on repeat while I finished this, and indeed, when I first started it. I love John so much. When I can't sleep I always put on _Another Side_ and it really helps. So I suppose this is for him, well, for his voice. That sentence made sense in my head, but seeing it on screen, its just weird. I need sleep. Anyway, beware the Gwen bashing, it's kind of blaintant._

* * *

Karaoke night had been a bad idea.

When Gwen had suggested it, Ianto had just laughed. But, for whatever reason, Jack had thought it was a great idea. Maybe he thought they needed some team bonding time. They hadn't done anything fun together since…well, Tosh and Owen…maybe Jack thought they needed to relax after the world almost ending.

It didn't matter what had been Jack's reason, the point was that Ianto had been subjected to an hour of out of key singing from drunken people who thought they should be on X Factor, and that was unforgivable.

Gwen was the first of them to get up and sing. She'd been itching to get up since they'd arrived, attention seeker that she was, but she'd needed the excuse of being pissed. She brought Rhys along with her and when she'd stumbled on stage she'd dedicated the song to him. She'd screeched her way through 'Your Song' by Elton John, staring at Jack.

That pissed Ianto off. Gwen made a huge deal about how much she loved Rhys but she was always after Jack. He'd glanced over at Rhys, to see if he'd had the same reaction. He didn't seem to have noticed, he was too rapped up in his wife's performance. Gwen appeared to be trying to do some sort of sexy dance, but in her intoxicated state it was more swaying from side to side and trying not to fall off the stage.

He looked at Jack who sat between him and where Gwen had been sitting. To Ianto's surprise, Jack wasn't looking at the stage. Jack was looking directly at him. Their gazes locked, and for a moment everything melted away, they were the only people in the universe.

The moment was ended abruptly by Rhys cheering. Gwen seemed to have finished. Jack turned his attention to the stage and cheered with Rhys. Ianto applauded politely. Gwen made her way back to them, falling into her chair.

"You were brilliant!" Rhys told her. Rhys was a nice guy but he seemed to have a blind spot when it came to Gwen. Frankly, Ianto thought he deserved someone better.

"Did you really think so?"

"You were great, Gwen." Jack assured her.

"So who's next?" Ianto asked.

"I am." Everyone was surprised.

"Jack? You're going to **sing**?" Gwen was confused.

"Gwen, it's a karaoke bar. What did you think I was going to do?" he seemed a little annoyed, which Ianto couldn't help but be pleased about.

"Can you sing?" Jack ignored Rhys' question. He turned to Ianto, winked, and went to the stage.

"This should be a good laugh." Rhys muttered. Ianto was inclined to agree. He'd never heard Jack sing before, but he didn't have very high expectations.

The music began to play and all eyes were on Jack.

"_Oh, thinking about all our younger years._

_It was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free._

_Now nothing can take you away from me._

_We've been down that road before _

_But it's over now._

_You keep me coming back for more."_

"Bloody hell." Rhys exclaimed.

Jack was amazing. His voice was so soft and smooth, soothing almost. Ianto would never in a million years have thought that Jack could sound like that. There was so much emotion in his voice. Ianto couldn't take his eyes off him.

"_Baby, you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_Not finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need _

_And I've found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."_

"Wow!" Gwen's exclamation distracted him from the beautiful man on stage. She was gapping, her expression somewhere between amazement at Jack's voice, annoyance at being up staged, and pure, unadulterated lust. That made him want to slap her. Rhys seemed to have noticed this time and put his arms around her in a possessive way.

Ianto turned his attention back to the stage.

"_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your life around, _

_Bring you up when you're feeling down._

_Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me._

_Oh, there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now._

'_Cause our love will light the way."_

"YAY! Go Jack!" Gwen cheered.

There was a collective "shhhhhh" from everyone in the bar.

"He's singing about me." she giggled.

Slapping wasn't enough, Ianto wanted to murder her. But Jack's voice pulled him back from the dark side.

"_Baby, you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_Not finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need _

_And I've found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."_

Ianto felt like he was falling. Jack was only looking at him. Their gazes locked and there was only them and the music. Jack honestly believed every word he was singing. Any other time Ianto would have laughed, after all this was one of the most overly romantic songs ever written, but right now it didn't seem so funny.

"_I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive,_

_For love to come along._

_Now our dreams are coming true._

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you."_

It was a promise. And Ianto knew that he meant it, that this time he'd keep his promise. They'd been through so much but they were still standing, still together in an undefined way.

"_Baby, you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms, _

_Not finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need _

_And I've found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."_

Maybe they weren't so undefined anymore. Everyone knew they were together, although Gwen seemed to be in denial. But no one knew the extent of their relationship. Hell, Ianto didn't even know. They'd never spoken about it. Neither of them was good with words. But Jack was good at gestures.

"_Oh, thinking about all your younger years._

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free."_

The crowd of drunken office workers went wild. Jack grinned and gave a theatrical bow. Gwen jumped to her unsteady feet and started making an exhibition of herself by cheering louder then anyone and jumping up and down. Rhys, not all that gently, grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat. Ianto clapped.

Jack hopped down from the stage and joined them once again at the table.

Rhys put his arm around Gwen again, just in case Jack got any ideas, then said, "Bloody hell, mate. You're full of surprises, I'll give you that." ,

"Why Rhys," Jack laughed, "I believe that was almost a compliment."

"Yeah, well, blame it on the drink." he replied gruffly, but he too, was laughing.

Then Jack turned to Ianto. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to.

Ianto took Jack's hand under the table. It wasn't a big gesture, but it meant the world. Just like Jack's song, Ianto was giving a sign that he cared. Hand in hand, Jack and Ianto were falling in love.

Maybe karaoke hadn't been a bad idea.


End file.
